The Keeper's Adventures of Transformers
The Keeper's Adventures of Transformers is the thirty-eighth episode of the Chronicles of the Keepers. Plot Optimus Prime, leader of the benevolent Autobots, narrates the collapse of the Transformers' home world, Cybertron. It was destroyed by war between the Autobots and their Army of Light allies and the malevolent Decepticons, lead by Megatron and allied with the evil Prince Aragon. The war ends with the disappearance of the powerful Allspark. The Autobots want to find the AllSpark so they can use it to rebuild Cybertron and end the war, while the Decepticons want to use it to defeat the Autobots and take over the universe. Megatron had managed to locate the AllSpark on Earth, but crash-landed in the Arctic Circle and froze in the ice. After stumbling upon his frozen body in 1897, explorer Captain Archibald Witwicky accidentally activated Megatron's navigational system and his eye glasses were imprinted with the coordinates of the AllSpark's location, an incident that left him blind and mentally unstable. Sector 7, a secret government organization created by President Herbert Hoover, discovered the AllSpark in the Colorado River and built the Hoover Dam around it to mask its energy emissions. The still-frozen Megatron was moved into this facility and was used to advance human technology through reverse engineering. In the present day, the Decepticon known as Blackout arrives in a U.S. military base in Qatar to find the location of Megatron and the AllSpark. He tries to hack into the files of the computer base, but is stopped by Captain William Lennox and his team. Back in the United States, Captain Witwicky's descendant Sam Witwicky buys his first car which turns out to be the Autobot scout Bumblebee, who tries to help him woo his crush Mikaela Banes. Then he meets the Alliance of Light, whose leader Julian Kincaid claims that someone told them to find him. Later, they all catch a glimpse of Bumblebee's true form when he signals the other Autobots. On Air Force One, another Decepticon named Frenzy and a Dark Legion Rat-like soldier infiltrate the plane and try to hack into the network again, only this time is more successful until they are stopped by the US Security Defense before they can retrieve all of the file information. They two are then picked up by Frenzy's partner Barricade and Liam, and they go after Sam after learning he has the glasses needed to find the AllSpark. Sam and our heroes are rescued by Bumblebee and Mikaela also learns of the Transformers' existence. Bumblebee, Ben and Julie fight Barricade and manages to subdue him while Twilight uses her magic to decapitate Frenzy, but he still survives. Shocked by everything, Sam demands an explanation from Julian. After Julian explains everything (Pinkie Pie does most of it), Sam just smiles. Meanwhile, Scorponok and a Forever Knight spy who were sent by Sir Cyrus and Blackout go after Captain Lennox and his team, murdering one of them and injuring another. During the battle, Scorponok is forced to retreat when he gets injured by sabot rounds dropped on him by the Air Force while the Knight spy is killed. Sam, Mikaela, and our heroes soon meet Optimus Prime and his other Autobot partners Jazz, Ironhide, and Ratchet. They explain their origins to everyone and insist on the urgency to get to the Allspark first before the Dark Legion and the Decepticons do, knowing that with their new alliance, they would use the Allspark to create an army from the machines on this Earth to subjugate the multiverse. Not long after, the Doctor arrives with their old friend Amy and Rory as well as the flirtatious Jack Harkness. The Autobots bring everyone back to Sam's house to find the glasses, and they nearly reveal their existence to Sam's parents. However, Sector 7 agent Seymour Simmons and his team find Sam and take his family, Twilight Sparkle, her friends, the Doctor, and many others after learning Sam came into contact with the Autobots. However, Sam, Mikaela, and the others are rescued by Optimus and the Autobots, and Ben and Rex's teams, but Bumblebee ends up getting captured. The Autobots get the glasses and use them to find the AllSpark's location so they can destroy it so the Decepticons cannot get to it. Sam, Mikaela, our heroes along with two hackers named Maggie and Glenn arrive at Hoover Dam, where Maggie and Glenn got arrested by the FBI for trying to decipher the information Frenzy stole. Frenzy finds the AllSpark and gets his body back, then contacts the other Decepticons and Psyphons gang. Starscream attacks the dam and Frenzy frees Megatron from his frozen prison, where he joins his cohorts into chasing down Sam, the Autobots, and our heroes where Bumblebee has shrunk the cube to a reasonable size. They then get to Downtown Los Angeles, where a large battle ensues. Working together, the Autobots, Alliance of Light and human soldiers kill Bonecrusher, Blackout and Brawl. However the war causes Bumblebee to get crippled, and Jazz is killed by Megatron. Optimus urges Sam and Trixie to put the AllSpark in his chest, which will destroy them both, but Trixie steals the cube and inserts it into Megatron's chest, which kills him and destroys the AllSpark. The dead Transformer bodies are dumped into the Laurentian Abyss in the Atlantic Ocean to be hidden, the government orders the closure of Sector 7, and the Witwicky family are released from custody. Sam and Mikaela soon start a new relationship, and Optimus says that the Autobots' fates have given them a new home, Earth, and sends a message calling out all surviving Autobots to join them. With our heroes in the background watching them happily. Category:Episodes Category:Season 6